perfect
by curlymonic1215
Summary: (completed) Mary thinks about her relationship with her dad. A song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song. This song is owned by simple plan.  
  
//Hey dad look at me//  
  
//Think back and talk to me//  
  
//Did I grow up according to plan?//  
  
Dad, will you always think that my life was just screwed up? Will you always say to yourself, where did I go wrong with her? I know you compare my life to my siblings and you say that I was just a troublemaker. Like the kids you would counsel on drug rehab and stuff like that you think I am too far out to reach. Are you mad because I am not like the others?  
  
//And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?//  
  
//But it hurts when you disapprove all along//  
  
//And now I try hard to make it//  
  
//I just want to make you proud//  
  
I thought by becoming a flight attendant you would start to like me. I thought by trying to put my life back together you would accept me again. Was I wrong? Will I always be judged by my past mistakes? I just wanted to make you proud by doing things I thought were right.  
  
//I'm never gonna be good enough for you//  
  
//I can't pretend that//  
  
//I'm alright//  
  
//And you can't change me//  
  
Well dad I'm through with you. You will never accept me as who I am and I now know that. Do you know how much it hurts to know that? You don't know how it feels to be rejected by your family. So I have started anew. I married Carlos and soon we will have a child. I hope my child grows up with a family that will love her. 'Cause I would hate for her to feel the hurt that I felt with you guys.  
  
//'Cuz we lost it all//  
  
//Nothing lasts forever//  
  
//I'm sorry //  
  
//I can't be perfect//  
  
Do you remember when I was younger? When we had such a close bond. I remember that you used to be my role model and how I used to love you so much. I wish we could have that back but nothing last's forever. I just want you to know that I can't be perfect like Lucy and everyone else in that messed up family.  
  
//Now it's just too late and //  
  
//We can't go back//  
  
//I'm sorry //  
  
//I can't be perfect//  
  
It's too late dad! I am through trying to get you to accept me and so now it is time to forget about the past and for me to move on. It's too late to forgive and forget because now I am going to make it on my own, without your help.  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore All those childhood dreams of being "just like dad" are gone. All those times I used to love you are gone. Sometimes it feels like I can't even remember them. If I were to die tomorrow would you care? If something were to happen to me would you even notice? Why am I not your "angel" anymore?  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
It seems we are always fighting. Everything I tell you turns into a fight. I am never going to make you proud like Lucy or Matt did. You act like I'm a mistake and dad, that's not alright.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
When I told you I was married you wanted to kill Carlos. You just wouldn't listen. Do you want to know why I didn't want you at me wedding? Because you wouldn't understand. Exactly you just would tell me no and refuse to marry me. I knew that so I didn't bother. I love Carlos and whether you like it or not he is my husband.  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect 


End file.
